The Blackest Rose: A Cedric Diggory Love
by Black Diamond Angel
Summary: Cedric winds up getting a new housemate named Hana. At first she's a mute, but something happens to make her begin speaking. Will these two fall in love?
1. Prologue

_Okay! Hey everyone! I would just like to say that whom ever reads this that I am not very good at portraying Cedric Diggory.I'm more into the Draco stories, so cut me some slack if it isn't very good! Also, please be patient for the chapters to come out. I'm doing four stories at once, so yeah. Well, enjoy and please don't harass me if it isn't good. I told you I'm no good at portraying the dude!_

The Blackest Rose

_(A Cedric Diggory Love Story)_

PROLOGUE

Hana Inochi, seventeen years of age with streaming raven black hair that descended to the back of her knees was usually pulled into a low ponytail, her side bangs hanging loose and dropping to her waist, and striking light green eyes that were emotionless. Her paling brown skin was covered up by layers of black clothing and through her own eyes, she believed that she was already dead.

Throwing on her knee-length trench coat, she walked out of the Ministry of Magic building, holding the address to her next temporary home in her hand. Once she knew the address, she apparated herself to it, landing in front of large two-story wizarding house, almost as big as a mansion except two times smaller. The landscape was neat and the painting of the house was lightly textured white or peach.

She approached the willow door quietly, stuffing the paper into her coat pocket. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, which was soon followed by fast-paced footsteps. Suddenly, the door swung open and a tall boy was standing there; Hana was 5'4 and the boy was towering over her at 6'1. He was wearing the Hogwarts Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform, looking as if he were practicing already.

"Hi! Are you Hana Inochi?" He merrily greeted Hana, a little bit too perky.

All Hana did was stare because she was a mute.

"Cedric!" A worried voice called out, making the boy's head snap to the side. Panting heavily and looking at Hana was a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard. "Oh, hello. You must be Hana. Hana, this is my son, Cedric, and I'm Amos. Cedric, she's a mute. I forgot to tell you."

Hana just stood there, awaiting her invitation to go in. Cedric was smiling at her, but she didn't notice. After a few moments of silence, Amos finally broke the peace.

"How rude of us! Come in, Hana. Come in." Amos rushed her to enter as she gracefully walked in.

She looked around, noticing that they were standing in a vacant room with only family portraits hanging on the walls. As she looked at the pictures, she could see all the happiness in them. The smiles, the laughs, the love. All those things that Hana never had. She stopped looking at the pictures when she landed on one when they were all together, laughing.

"Cedric. Show her to her room. I bet she would like to get set up before dinner." Amos kindly ordered Cedric.

"Sure!" He warmly accepted, running in front of Hana. "Follow me." He smiled happily at her, trying to make her smile as well, but failing in the matter.

They left through the only doorway in there, only entering one long hall. There were five doors all together: two on the front wall, two on the back wall, and one on the right wall. Cedric opened the single one on the right, Hana following a few feet back. They ended up in a room that had only a staircase in it. Once they were upstairs, she saw a hall with three doors lined across each wall.

"Here's your room." He announced, opening the last golden oak door on the right.

The room was decorated to Hana's liking. This was a first since all her other temporary homes had dressed her room up to be suited for a preppy happy girl. Off in the right corner was a dark wood bed with purple sheets along with purple pillows and a black comforter. A large bookcase was pressed up against the bottom right corner wall, stacked with books for school and for relaxation, a comfortable chair sitting next to it. A dark wood dresser was resting in the top left hand corner, most likely already filled with her clothes; a full-length window was placed in the center of the top wall. Last, there was a dark wood desk placed in the bottom left hand corner of the room, her white-feathered Screech owl, Lillia, was sleeping in her cage beside the desk. The carpeting was dark purple and the walls were painted black with purple dragon designs.

"Do you like it?" Cedric asked, breaking Hana's trance.

She nodded her head unknowingly.

"Good because my father and I tried to make this room perfect for you."

Hana twisted her head up to Cedric, wondering how he knew that she would like her room darker than anything else.

"My father heard stories of how you redesigned your rooms at your other homes. So, we decided to make you feel at home and designed this room for you."

She thanked him by moving her head down slightly and turning back to her room. Walking through it, she touched everything. The wood was smoothened perfectly and the blankets were very soft. The carpet was easy to move across and her clothes had been folded neatly. Everything was perfectly done in her room.

"Dinner will start in an hour." Cedric informed Hana as she looked at her window, down into their backyard; it was six o'clock.

She turned her head back towards him to see him still smiling at her.

"Just so you know, if you ever want to talk about anything or if you ever need any kind of help, I'm always here. Also, my room is right in front of yours, so don't be afraid to wake me up if you get scared." He advised her before leaving.

Not a moment after he took a step away from her room did she run after him, clinging onto his arm when she caught up to him. He looked down at her with confusion, but smiled when she looked up at him.

"Yes?" He caringly asked.

It took her a while before she said her first words since she was four.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She very softly and quietly told him.

"It's the middle door between my room and my dad's study." Cedric answered her, pointing to the door.

She looked at it before going back to her quiet self. As she was walking towards the bathroom, she could feel Cedric's eyes following her. When she put her hand on the doorknob, Cedric called out to her.

"You know, you should talk more often. You have a really nice voice."

With that, she disappeared into the bathroom. Cedric laughed quietly to himself, loving how Hana was so adorable in that self-conscious way. Then, he went downstairs to go practice some more Quidditch.

Later on in the day, with Hana in her room, Cedric returned to get her to come down to dinner. First, he knocked a couple times, but there was no answer. Then, he tried to call her name, but there was still no answer. So, as a last resort, he entered her room to look for her, resulting in him finding her already changed into her pajama's and asleep. He walked up to her and saw how peacefully she slept. Then, he exited quietly, closing the door behind him gently.

Dream Sequence

Hana was running through a pitch black area when she was four. Her blackened locks were flowing behind her, her green eyes were full of life, and a smile was stretched across her face. She kept running and running until a door appeared in front of her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" her four year old self called out, laughing.

The door began to open slowly the closer Hana got to it. She was still laughing through each of her little pants. Soon, the door was completely open and she slowed her pace at the doorway.

"Mommy! Daddy! I found you!" She giggled.

Then, a flash of green light engulfed the room and Hana. She fell to the floor unconscious for a bit. When her eyes were fully opened, she lifted herself up and looked around the room. The entire room had been destroyed and her parents were no where to be seen.

A sudden thump caught her attention, her head snapping towards where she heard it. There lay an arm. A pale arm at that. She crawled towards it, guessing what had happened. Tears began to form as she drew closer.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She softly called out through each sniff. "Mommy? Daddy? Answer me. Please. Mommy? Daddy? No!" She screamed, tears trickling down her broken face.

…

Hana awoke, her body sitting up rapidly. She was breathing heavily with no sweat swimming down her face. The dream replayed in her head again and again, each time getting worse and worse. She was too afraid to go back to sleep, but she noticed that it was late in the night.

"_Just so you know, if you ever want to talk about anything or if you ever need any kind of help, I'm always here. Also, my room is right in front of yours, so don't be afraid to wake me up if you get scared._" Cedric's voice rang in her head.

She slid her legs over the side of her bed, her satin black pajama pants helping her legs slide over easier. Walking over to her door, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Placing her hand on her doorknob, she began to ponder.

'He did say that I could go to him at anytime if I was scared or troubled. Maybe I shouldn't go, but I'm too scared to go to sleep alone. I wonder if I should stop being a mute now. He is really nice, even when I was being so cold to him. I wonder what Kacia would say. She'd tell me to go for it. Okay. Here I go.' She thought to herself, opening her door.

She peeked her head out to see the pitch black halls. In front of her, she could see Cedric's door, the moon light hitting it a bit. Quietly, she tip-toed towards it, opening it quietly. His room was a little bit more lighter because he had one window on each side of his bed. His room was a bit bigger as well with posters of Quidditch everywhere.

Hana carefully walked up to his bed to see him sleeping angelically. She began to have second thoughts of what she was doing. Giving in, she shook him gently a several times before he stirred. His eyes flickered open before his vision focused, seeing a worried Hana standing by his bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her concerned, turning on his light.

"I had a nightmare." She answered quietly again, looking away from him.

Hana heard some motion, causing her to look up at him. Cedric was now sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but gray pajama bottoms. Hana blushed heavily when she saw his fit body. Then, turned her head away again, making Cedric laugh slightly.

"Here. Take a seat." Cedric suggested, patting the space next to him lightly. Without hesitation, she sat by him, still blushing a bit. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Hana nodded her head, but remained quiet. Cedric waited patiently for her to answer, respecting the fact that she was just starting to talk to someone. It was quiet for a while, Hana not getting used to the fact that Cedric was just sitting there in his pajama bottoms as if he did it normally.

"I was four and I was running through a dark room. Then, a door appeared and I ran through it to find my parents. There was a green light and the next thing I knew, my parents were dead." Hana explained briefly, a tear escaping her eye.

Cedric leaned over and wiped away her tear with his thumb. She looked at him, seeing him smile at her sweetly. For no apparent reason, Cedric took her into his arms and just held her. Hana was shocked at what he was doing, not knowing what to do exactly.

"Thank you for coming to me." He thanked her. Soon, they separated, Cedric still trying to make Hana smile. "You seem a little shaken from that nightmare. How about you sleep with me tonight?" Cedric suggested, noticing how she was shaking a little when he hugged her.

"Um… Okay." She answered.

Cedric scooted to the other side of the bed, giving Hana some space to sleep. She hesitantly laid down beside him, Cedric covering her with some blankets. She faced her back to him, her eyes wide with shock, as she pretended to go to sleep. Her pajama's were cold at first, but quickly did they warm up.

"I hope you take my advice and start talking more. You have a very pretty voice and shouldn't let it die out." Was the last thing Cedric told her before falling into a deep sleep.

The light dimmed down on its own as Hana sat up and looked at him. He was already asleep, even though he had someone he just met in his bed. She looked at him awkwardly, just thinking. So many questions had come to life just from this one boy.

'Why is he so nice? Why doesn't he treat me like those other boys did? How come he isn't yelling at me or trying to force me to smile?' she thought in confusion. 'But I like it this way. He's not ordering me around and he's helping me. He's even letting me sleep in his bed just because I got scared of some nightmare. I think I may like it here. I may even want to stay here.'

"Go to sleep." Cedric told her, obviously knowing that she was staring at him.

"Sorry!" She stuttered.

With that, she fell asleep with Cedric close to her.

'No matter what happens, I'm not going to let someone as beautiful as her continue to be depressed. I'm going to help her become happier, even if it kills me.' Cedric thought before he fell asleep.

_No one should ever frown because they'll never know who is falling in love with his or her smile._


	2. Sisters

Note: I found out that the Diggory's have a manor and not a regular house. So, just pretend all the rooms I said were like manor sized. Also, I don't remember what his clothes look like back at the World Cup so yeah. Thank you and have a nice day.

_Chapter One:_

_Sisters_

Two months passed since Hana had arrived at the Diggory's manor and the only person she ever talked to was Cedric, but that only happened in private, which was rare. Hana didn't trust Cedric completely, but grew a strong enough bond to him that she would follow him in secret. Usually, she would find him out in the back, practicing for Quidditch. So, she would sit on the side and watch him play, falling asleep a few times and every time, Cedric had brought her into her room. Also, whenever Hana got scared, Cedric would always allow her to sleep in his bed with him.

Now, with a few days until school started, they were on their way to the Quidditch World Cup, but first meeting a family called the Weasley's. Cedric was ecstatic that he was going to see the best of the best playing. Hana, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck as she was shakily getting dressed.

"Calm down." A voice kindly said from Hana's open doorway, noticing Hana shaking as she stood in front of her full-length mirror that Mrs. Diggory had bought for her.

She turned around to face him, noticing how casual he looked. Hana turned back to her mirror and analyzed herself. She was wearing her Adeline street skull and heart tee under her knee-length trench coat and Chor metallic back pocket denim jeans over her black Etnies shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun with her side bangs hanging out to the side.

"You look fine." Cedric told her, wrapping his arms loosely around her.

Hana had grown accustom to Cedric just holding her for no reason. All she did was place one hand over his. She could feel him rest his head on her shoulder, as they looked into the mirror together. They were practically brother and sister.

"You two look so cute together." A familiar motherly voice sighed happily.

They both whipped around to see Mrs. Diggory standing in Hana's room, her hand over her heart and looking as if Cedric and Hana were a couple. Hana's cheeks went pink as she easily escaped Cedric's hold, quickly grabbing her duffle bag and running out of her room. Cedric, ignoring his mother, ran after her, completely unlike himself.

He found her sitting at the dinner table with her duffle bag on the floor beside her. She had buried her head into her crossed arms, her cheeks going back to normal. Cedric picked up her duffle bag and rubbed the back of his neck as Hana kept her head hidden in her arms.

"Just ignore my mom. She says things she shouldn't sometimes. She didn't mean it." Cedric tried to explain to Hana.

There was an awkward silence between them before Hana stood up, her head hanging.

"It's about time to leave." Hana quietly told Cedric.

Cedric looked at his watch and mentally slapped himself. Taking Hana's hand, he led her to his father, who was running down the stairs impatiently. He was wearing a some what kind of suit with a heavy backpack. Cedric was holding back his laughs, seeing how ridiculous his father looked. Hana just stared in confusion.

'Why would anyone dress like that?' Hana thought.

"Ready to go?" Amos huffed once he steadied himself on the floor.

"Yes. We are." Cedric answered, still holding back his laughs.

With that, they were off. Hana kept trailing behind, but Cedric kept making her walk faster. The more she got lost in thought, the more Cedric had to make sure she kept walking. Then, Hana noticed that Cedric was still holding her bag. So, she tried to grab it, making Cedric stop.

"What?" Cedric asked nicely.

Hana tugged on her bag, signaling an answer for Cedric.

"It's okay. I'll hold it for you."

He turned back around and started to catch up with his father, who didn't even notice the two had stopped. Hana felt like a burden on Cedric, but forced herself to follow him, looking almost dead as she stared at the ground.

By the time they reached their meeting spot, no body was there. Cedric dropped Hana's bag by a tree while Amos explored the area. Cedric sat by the tree, Hana joining him. She rested his head on his shoulders and he rested his head on hers. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Cedric." Hana called out in her same mousily tone.

"Yes?" Cedric replied simply.

"Who are these people that we are meeting?"

"They go to my school. Four are from the same family and two are friends. The four of the family have the same red hair and their names are Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur Weasley. One of the friends is a girl. Her name is Hermione and the other friend is a guy. You should have heard of him. His name is Harry Potter."

Hana thought long and hard the name Harry Potter did not ring a bell.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Harry Potter." He pleaded.

Hana dropped her head in shame. Cedric took her into his arms and just held her.

"Don't worry. That's actually a good thing for him. You not knowing him means that he can start off as anyone he wants around you."

Now, Hana felt relieved. For once, she did something right. Her heart was racing with joy, yet she couldn't smile. She tried to smile, but nothing happened. So, she just enjoyed the time she had as she rested in his arms.

"What did happen to your parents, Hana?" Cedric asked out of the blue, Hana's eyes going wide.

Out of anger and hatred, she shot up to her feet, her hands curling up into fists. Her head was hanging, her bangs hiding her eyes. Cedric looked up, unable to see her closed eyes. Suddenly, they shot open, now a piercing blood red color and her teeth were short, but sharp. Her skin was as cold as ice and her heartbeat had slowed.

"Hana?" Cedric called out to her nervously before she jumped up into the tree above them, standing there in the same form she was on the ground.

Cedric climbed up the, worried about what was happening with Hana. She was just standing there, so focused, so concentrated. To Cedric, she looked like a realistic statue. He slowly approached her, Hana not moving a bit.

"Hana? What's wrong?" Cedric asked worriedly, two feet away from her.

Hana whipped around to face him, stunning him in his spot. Her blood red eyes were piercing through his soul and her pearl white fangs were clenched together maliciously. Her hands were tucked tightly together as if ready to strike.

"Don't ever mention them in front of me, you putrid wizard! Mind your own business and never ask about them again!" Hana growled like she was possessed.

Her voice had deepened, but it still had that feminine depth to it. With that, she jumped off the branch, bouncing from one branch to the next. Cedric was too frightened of what he had just witnessed. His hands were shaking violently, his heart speeding with fear. His open mouth was trembling and he had trouble breathing.

Back with Hana, who had jumped about a few trees away from the Diggory's, was crouched on the ground, shaking violently. Her body did go back to normal, but her soul wasn't with her. It was in her mind. So, to her, she was kneeling in a dark chapel, not being able to see a foot in front of her.

"What were you thinking letting him ask that question?" A demonic voice growled.

"I'm sorry! I never thought that he would wonder about them." Hana cried, still shaking violently.

"Of course he was going to wonder! You forgot to tell him to never ask about those people! Don't even try to deny it because I know its true! You were to caught up in his warmth, his kindness, his love." The voice spat the last sentence with disgust.

"Please forgive me! I won't let it happen again!" She cried aloud, trying to calm down the demonic voice.

"You know that I will always forgive you." The voice seemed calmer. "Just don't forget again. I'm tired of being reminded of those filthy beings." It growled.

"It will never happen again, dear sister." Hana sounded emotionless once more, but had a more official pitch to it.

"Good. Good." The voice lastly said as the light began to emerge on one part of the darkened castle.

Sitting ten feet in front of her was a girl tied to a cross by many chains. Her wrists were shackled, along with her feet. Her skin was as white as death and her eyes were crimson red. She was wearing black torn clothes showing her wild nature and her hair was cut short, but very messy. The one most abnormal part of her is that she had black cat ears instead of human ears and her nails were more like claws. Even her teeth were abnormally sharp.

"Don't forget about your mission." It smirked.

"I won't. I could never forget." Hana sounded emotionlessly official again, kneeling on one knee and bowing to the girl.

End of Chapter One: Sisters


	3. Important Note

This story has been discontinued until further notice 

_If anyone would like to get e-mail from me stating when this story will be continued, please e-mail me at I'm sorry for this, but there have been some problems that I won't be able to post for a while. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
